


"No one's seen you in days." -- 4/Sarah prompt

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Summary: Prompt - "No one's seen you in days."4/Sarah





	"No one's seen you in days." -- 4/Sarah prompt

Prompt – “No one’s seen you in days.”

~

“Sarah?” 

The Doctor had been idle at her door for some time now, an occasional wordless knock would have been enough, he thought. He decided to speak up now, perhaps a familiar voice would knock her out of her silence.

When this didn’t work, he decides to try at the handle, and gives a face of surprise when he realizes it isn’t locked. Slowly and carefully, he pushes it open to a room of darkness, the only light being the handful bleeding in from the corridor. The Doctor takes a step in and figures on another into the stillness of the woman’s apartment. 

“Sarah?” He says more gingerly now, his voice more worrisome. 

He shuts the door behind him, and as he turns back around, he notices a shift in the darkness. 

“You alright?”

It’s a moment before the figure responds. 

“Been better.”

The Doctor walks over, trying his best to step over handfuls of papers and books, the clutter around him rose suspicions about Sarah’s behavior. Feeling the post of her bed, his sits down slowly at the end, watching as her silhouette moves towards his direction.

Before he can object, he feels the soft locks of her hair brush against his neck and chin, realizing she’s decided to rest against his chest. Without protest he positions himself back against the pole and holds her until he breaks the sentimental silence.

“No one’s seen you in days.”

Her clutch around him only tightens before he feels his shirt begin to stick to his skin. She had started crying.

“Sarah, Sarah--“ He tenderly raises her from him, pulling her chin up with one hand and slicing the tears off her cheeks with the other. 

“Oh, look-at me. Hey.” 

Leaning into his hand, her shoulders relax, the strap to her shirt falling loosely down her arm. He decides to give her a smile, hoping she can see it through the absence of light. 

“I’m tired. I’m tired all the time.” She sighs and straightens up, the Doctor pushing her hair back behind her ear for the second time. “I’ve got so much to deal with—” 

At the sudden rise of her voice, and the glossier state of her eyes, he knows talking about it right now would only make her worse. Instead, he pulls her back to him, pushing her legs to the side as if to cradle her, and only combs her hair with his finger.

“Deal with me. You’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
